


You never did.

by banana_chocolate97



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, choose your ship, crosspost from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: I knew our love was insane but you never did.





	You never did.

**Author's Note:**

> No member names mentioned here. Choose your ship :) Crossposted from my wattpad. ^^

Something hurts. I guess some things never change. You never did.

_You never saw it. You never saw_ **_me._ **

There are people in this world who are willing to sacrifice everything for the one they love. I was lazy and you knew. But I changed. I became one of these people. For you.

_You never saw it. You never saw what I sacrificed for you._

You know what you mean to me, don't you? I never told you - I never dared to - but I guess my feelings became obvious eventually. Even our friends noticed.

_You never saw it. You never saw how blind you are._

I began to suffer, you know. It really hurt, seeing you so oblivious. And for some reason, it made me terribly angry. You're smart so why the hell didn't you see?

_You never saw it. You never saw that_ **_I_ ** _hurt_ **_you_ ** _because_ **_you_ ** _hurt_ **_me._ **

And I'm sorry for every night that I screamed at you, I'm sorry for every insult that slipped past my lips before I noticed. But I was desperate.

_You never saw it. You never saw how desperately I was trying to say these words. Or how much I wanted **you** to say them._

And I still am. Even today you're still here, smiling at me with these beautiful eyes of yours and you **still** don't **see.** Because I never stopped loving you, you know.

_You never saw it. You never saw that I wanted to cry every single time our eyes met._

I guess some things never change.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Why does he ask at all?

"Of course I do."

"Why do you keep torturing yourself? You know he doesn't feel the same way."

Yes, I do.

_You never saw it. You never saw that I would always love you, no matter what you do or not do._

"I know. But that's a kind of torture I'd gladly endure if I'm only able to stay by his side."

He shakes his head.

"That's insane."

And I smile because I know.

Love's a crazy thing, isn't it?

I know.

 **You** never did.


End file.
